meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Shopping Mall Part 9
Cuddles: Fliqp-ster died! Disco Bear: Daw, *Shakes his dead!* that's a real shame. Cuddles: Meh, not so much, anyway! -_-, Hm! Disco Bear: *SUDDENLY, the ground was shaking!* HUH? What the heck is happening? Narrator: *AS Monster Pierce is still alive!* The Monster is still alive, as it often usually happens to most of the monsters in those movies, yes! Weird! Disco Bear: Uh-Oh! It's chasing us, soon! CUDDLES! Hurry, up! Climb that rope and get up to the rest of the gang, right, now! Cuddles: Meh, i do if i want to! Uh, but because of that monster, *Points at it!* I'll have to get up, now! So, ok! *Cuddles quickly climbs up!* Narrator: The Monster have, as, always, becoming even more crazy, now! It seems bad! Disco Bear: OH! NO! *He is already at the middle of the rope, already!* The Monster is going to eat even me! Narrator: *JUST as we sees what he says!:* It turned into a: CATERPILLAR-MONSTER! EW! *The Monster is having a bad breath, it's having because green breath is coming out of it, ew!* Toothy: EW! Now it would probably reach us with that length, gosh! Disco Bear: CRAP! Why do this always happens? *Cuddles is right above Disco Bear, tho btw!* Cuddles! Climb up now! Cuddles: Phew, i get up there so that i can see all the stuff down, eh? *Climbs up now!* Narrator: The caterpillar monster was about to eat them! Disco Bear: *QUICKLY on top, already!* OK! Guys, we must fly, NOW! RIGHT! NOW! Mr. Pickels: *Wakes up suddenly* Ah, losers? *The air balloon suddenly floated away from the mall! The Caterpillar Monster can be seen, breaking the roof top and unable to get them, fortunately!* Narrator: And they escaped "Awaaaaaay!" *Yes, The Narrator was singing during that, tho, yup!* *They maybe flies above clous or something? Something! The air balloon comes from the left of the screen and appears now!* Flaky: Ok, guys, now when we are still alive, we should go back to get my Dad, back! Petunia: Oh, about that uh, Flaky. Sigh, idk what to say about that, listen, it's very awful to say the truth but, i have to be nice, so, sigh, tsk, it's- Cuddles: Heh, what? That Fliqpy is dead? Petunia: CUDDLES! *Covers his mouth! BUT, it's too late!* Flaky: DEAD? P_P! ;(, *Flaky cries!* Toothy: Wait, what about that caterpillar, then? Disco Bear: Heh, Heh, Heh. That's not our problem, it's not like that somebody else will find that abandoned mall anymore, would they eh? Nope. I don't think so. *Shakes his head!* Lumpy: Sigh, y'know? Life is crazy, man! Sigh! *Looks down under the air balloon!* SOMETIMES! Giggles: You know what, Cuddles? Another way in this sky, won't it be nice if we created our very own club, together? Hm? *Bats her eyes at Cuddles!* *Cuddles slowly looks at Giggles, without talking maybe!* Giggles: *Cuddles threw her from the air balloon!* WEEEEEEEH! Mr. Pickels: *Holds the rope, under them he is!* >:(, This is NOT the last time where the losers sees the last of me! One day i'll get them, y'know, just because i am Metal Pickels! *Laughs!* And i'll murder the all of them, mohahahahah! >:D! *Suddenly, an eagle accidentally knocks down Mr. Pickels, causing him to drop the rope!* :O! *He falls down, off-screen, and we suddenly hears a "Goofy Holler" Once again! Unfortunately, it sounds like he isn't dead even like how he always returns, anyway, wow!* *End of Part 9!* Category:Blog posts